nwnfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Shapechange
Shape stats It's probably helpful to add info on the shapechange shapes. I've started with the basics of Fire Giant. --Mister Pickles 00:52, 23 Oct 2006 (EST) *I have updated the page with the stats of the forms. Edits/notes are welcome. Praetor 23:17, 4 January 2008 (UTC) Dispelling I have a question. I don't see the disclaimer "This form of shapeshifting cannot be dispelled." Is that because this spell can be dispelled? --80.126.198.170 December 2006 *All (castable) spells can be dispelled. The forms of shapeshifting that cannot be dispelled are class abilities. --The Krit 19:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Shape choice Another question. Do you get to choose what you shapechange into, and can you select a different one later? I used this spell and became a dragon, but it did not seem I had a choice. --75.6.188.118 November 2007 *Yes, you choose what shape you become via the radial menu. Since this is fairly obvious when casting via your PC's radial menu, I assume you're using a quickslot? Right-click the slot, and you'll be able to choose which shape is bound to the slot. --The Krit 19:48, 1 December 2007 (UTC) Special abilities This article mentions the Aura of Fear that Shapechange does not have, but then the Shifter form does not have that either as mentioned in the notes of the Dragon Shape article. Maybe that was just a bad example. 01:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) * I think it's a pretty good example, actually. The line in question (with some extra emphasis) is ::"The shapes available with this spell are somewhat limited compared to shifter forms or the '''actual creatures'. For example, the red dragon shape does not have any form of dragon breath or aura of fear."'' : :There is a nice parallel here. First, is the establishment of the two things being compared against — shifter forms and actual creatures. Second, there are two examples corresponding (in order) to those comparisons — the breath weapon (given to shifter forms) and aura of fear (given to actual creatures). --The Krit 08:25, 4 July 2009 (UTC) Weapon types What weapons are the fire giant and the balor shapes actually using? If the types are in the description, and it's possible to take weaponfeats for them, it would help a lot of powerbuilders out there. ----90.230.100.71 *Fist like all shapechanging spell --ILKAY 14:05, 9 August 2009 (UTC) *According to the table, those shapes are using creature weapons (not fists). Is there a reason to doubt that? --The Krit 15:44, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :*Well i haven't reply correctly. Only one feat will work with the creature weapon its improved critical, all focus, dev, overwhelming crit etc doesn't work. --ILKAY 19:28, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Damage Resistance While Shapechanged Do damage resistances, derived from such things as Dwarven Defender levels and the Epic Damage Reduction feats, function while shapechanged? Terocone 03:37, June 26, 2010 (UTC) * Dwarven defender damage reduction and Epic damage reduction are both feats and therefore fully function while shapeshifted; so does Resist energy and Epic energy resistance. Damage reduction / resistance from spells should also work. However, from items it will not work, since all items are rendered ineffective/unavailable. I suggest reading the Damage reduction and Damage resistance articles about stacking, since many of the Shapechange forms already have some kind of reduction / resistance, and not all types stack. Praetor7 13:31, June 26, 2010 (UTC) Spellcasting while Shapechanged Currently under notes, the article currently states: PCs lose all spellcasting abilities while shapechanged. Strictly speaking, this is inaccurate. Epic spells assigned to a quickbar cell prior to casting the shapechange spell can be accessed in all shapechanged forms. I have tested Hellball, Greater Ruin, Epic Mage Armor, and Mummy Dust. Spell-like abilities granted from special abilities viz. assassin, blackguard, shadow dancer or harper scout, as well as palemaster (animate dead) are all accessible from the radial dial in shapechanged form. Of course, they could be assigned to a quickbar cell as well. This is also true for Polymorph self. Pigron 17:09, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Penetrating DR Would it be useful to note that creature weapons count as "+X" commensurate with the Damage Reduction? It was a question asked on the NWVault Discord. --Sknymick 13:57, 20 October 2019 (UTC) * Yes, it is useful to mention that, but I think not in this article. (It's a general game mechanic, and I would not want to mislead people into thinking there is something special about this spell with regards to that.) The useful places to mention it (and where it is already mentioned) are the two subjects of that note: creature weapon and damage reduction. --The Krit (talk) 22:23, October 20, 2019 (UTC) :* Does it become too clunky to reference it in a note? I ask because it was a question a user had, that wasn't answered by the individual page. If one doesn't know that DR can translate to DR penetration, in these instances, then they don't understand why form X is being resisted where for Y is not. Something like "Forms with Damage Reduction penetrate Damage Reduction in accordance with creature weapon and damage reduction"? Sknymick (talk) 14:21, October 21, 2019 (UTC) ::* The clunkiness comes from the maintenance effort. To be consistent, such a note would equally belong in (at least) the dragon shape, elemental shape, greater wildshape II, greater wildshape III, undead shape, and shapechange articles. Then if the note were to warrant updating, each of those articles would need updating. Often people will update one article and let the others stagnate. (For example, a note was added to damage reduction to cover natural weapons and x/- damage reduction, but that information has not yet spread to other articles.) Admittedly, several of those articles do have this information already, so a note in this article would not be an aberration. However, I am not going to add to the maintenance burden. Plus, I think it is reasonable for people to follow the link to creature weapon to find out how they operate. --The Krit (talk) 21:53, October 21, 2019 (UTC) ::* You know what... You're absolutely right. I get too fast in my brain sometimes, and I didn't follow the link to creature weapon myself. It's not hard at all. I do point out, though, that the newer users, who the information might be more useful (or at least engilightening) are of a mind where things are automatically aggregated for easy consumption. Consumption COULD be easier, but I can wholely see your point on maintenance. I'll just point out the creature weapon, like they shoulda seen it next time :) . Sknymick (talk) 22:14, October 21, 2019 (UTC)